


The Stander's Question

by Arwen Spicer (labingi)



Category: Continuation of Daughter
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labingi/pseuds/Arwen%20Spicer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postmodern idiocy in space.  Or an ancient work of Leddie scripture: you be the judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stander's Question

**Author's Note:**

> This text is referenced in chapter 6 of [Mercy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225240/chapters/340977).

Stander. When you see him, tell him I have something to ask him.

Walker. What is it?

Stander. I’m not going to tell it to you!

Walker. Why not?

Stander. Why not! It’s for him, not you.

Walker. Why him? Why not me? Come on, tell me. Maybe I can tell you the answer myself.

Stander. You can’t.

Walker. How do you know?

Stander. How do I know! (pause) Because only he can tell me the answer. (pause) If I asked you how you felt, who could answer that but you?

Walker. Anyone who can read minds, I suppose.

Stander. I don’t mean felt like one feels emotion! I mean how would you feel, totally feel, (pause) about fire when it killed your whole family?

Walker. A fire killed his family?

Stander. Don’t be silly! I was only making an illustration.

Walker. So you’re going to ask him about how he feels.

Stander. I’ll ask what I ask.

Walker. Is it important?

Stander. Most important.

Walker. Matter of life and death, eh?

Stander. Much more!

Walker. Then you’d better tell me your question.

Stander. Why?

Walker. Well, supposing that I told him you had a question for him, and he asked me what it was, and I said I didn’t know. What do you think he’d do then? Do you really think he’d come across to ask just what it was he was supposed to be asked?

Stander. (pause) You may have a point.

Walker. Better tell me.

Stander. I can’t.

Walker. Then you’ll never get an answer.

Stander. What is the hour when the clock strikes?

Walker. That’s it?

Stander. That’s what?

Walker. Your question for him.

Stander. Not in the slightest. That one’s nothing more than my question for you.

Walker. For me? How magnanimous!

Stander. Your answer then?

Walker. Well, (pause) which clock?

Stander. Any.

Walker. At which hour?

Stander. That’s the question.

Walker. Well, it’s whatever hour the clock says it is, assuming the clock isn’t broken.

Stander. Yes, but what hour is it?

Walker. It depends!

Stander. On what?

Walker. The hour!

Stander. You can’t answer.

Walker. The question’s puerile.

Stander. I don’t care what you think. That’s why I can’t tell you my question.

Walker. Because it’s nonsense? Or because you don’t care?

Stander. Because it can’t be said.

Walker. Then how will you ask him?

Stander. (laugh) It can’t be said to you!

Walker. (silence) Are you sure he knows the answer?

Stander. If not him, no one.

Walker. If no one?

Stander. The end.

Walker. Of what?

Stander. Just the end.

Walker. And what makes you think he knows?

Stander. (silence) Himself.

Walker. He's told you?

Stander. I know him.

Walker. Then why haven’t you asked him?

Stander. I didn’t know the question.

Walker. And you know it now?

Stander. (silence) No.

Walker. No? Then what are you going to ask him?

Stander. Nothing.

Walker. Then why tell me you have something to ask?

Stander. I do.

Walker. (laugh) Tell me, what happens when you have to do a thing you can’t do?

Stander. I have thought about that for a very long time.

Walker. You have an answer?

Stander. I have thought one becomes asymptotic, approaching infinity.

Walker. Come now! What does that have to do with life?

Stander. I don’t know! That’s why I have to question.

Walker. You won’t question him.

Stander. I don’t need your advice! Just tell him when you see him.

Walker. I won’t see him.

Stander. (silence) Then who are you on your way to see?

Walker. I’m not on my way to see anyone.


End file.
